


Written In The Stars

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Princess (Queen) Moon’s Birthday, SVTFOE Prequel, Star vs. The Forces of Evil - Freeform, Svtfoe, brief moments of grieving over the loss of Moon’s mother Comet Butterfly, star butterfly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Moon receives a gift for her seventeenth birthday.





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fluffy as hell but I love Moon and River’s relationship, and after watching the Battle for Mewni, I just really wanted to write this. They deserve more appreciation. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading.
> 
> *Update 4/24: Now with a slight change since we know from the Magic Book of Spells that Moon was actually 17 at the time.

Moon Butterfly stood at her balcony, looking down at the cobblestone road where carriages passed through daily. It was quiet tonight, and the only thing she could hear was the wind rustling. 

Well that, and River’s deep breathing. 

He was sitting on the edge of her bed, dwindling his thumbs and humming softly. Tomorrow was going to be her 17th Birthday, and River insisted that she let him stay until midnight so that he could be the very first person to grant her birthday wishes. It was a silly reason, but she also found it to be sweet. 

Truthfully she didn’t really feel like celebrating. It was her first birthday since her Mother’s passing and it saddened her knowing that she wouldn’t be here to celebrate. River, who knew this, wanted to do his best to fill the void in her heart by keeping her company. 

She didn’t mind. He made her smile and laugh, which she appreciated. A smile rarely appeared on her lips nowadays. It was very stressful knowing that everyone looked to her for answers. She didn’t exactly have friends aside from River, as Glossaryk was more like a mentor to her and she didn’t really look at the High Commission as her friends. She contemplated on asking Mina to hangout a few times but wasn’t sure if they’d get along—Mina had a wild side to her that Moon could barely handle during their roundtable meetings. 

Moon made it her mission in life to look after the Kingdom, but wasn’t in a position to befriend any of them. Not only was River like her only friend, but the only one that she enjoyed spending time with. He wasn’t the fool the High Commission painted him to be. There was so much more to him. 

After a few minutes of silence, Moon slightly turned her back from the balcony so that she could look at River. “River? Can I…ask you something?” She looked at him, trying her best not to avert her eyes from his because she needed his honest opinion and eye contact seemed to be appropriate. 

“Yes, Moon, go on and ask away!” He perked up and spoke quickly, almost as if he was surprised to hear her voice. 

“Do you… Do you think I make a good Queen?” She felt embarrassed for putting pressure on him by asking this, asking for assurance. At the same time, she was curious to know his answer. She doesn’t need his approval or criticism, because she gets enough of that from the High Commission, but genuinely wanted to hear his answer as a friend. 

He looked back at her with a slightly shocked expression. “Why um… Uh, no. No, I don’t think you make a good Queen.”

She felt a pang in her chest. 

He cleared his throat and walked over to the balcony, now standing next to her. He continued, “I think you make an excellent Queen. You’re an eloquent speaker. You’re quick on your feet. You think rationally, you’re headstrong, you don’t let the High Commission tell you how to think or feel. You care for this Kingdom and the Mewmans. You constantly impress me. Not to mention you stunned everyone in the High Commission after those monsters fled from our territory thanks to your leadership. I knew you could do it. I know how much you miss your mother. She was loving to us as well. I have to say that if there was another heir to take the throne, I wouldn’t want it that way. We’re all lucky to have you as our Queen.“ 

Now her heart swelled up, for a completely different reason. 

“River,” she said, her eyes tearing up a bit. “Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me. It just feels like it gets to be too much sometimes, I feel like, along with my mother, I’ve also lost my childhood. I have to be responsible for everyone, but at times I feel so alone but I’m thankful you are here with me and I just…” 

She realized that she had averted her eyes from his and started tugging at her hair. She’s babbling. It was a nasty habit of hers but at times when rambling she couldn’t help it, and he was so easy to talk to. 

He gently smiled, and reached for her hands. She could feel a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“Moon… It’s okay. I understand.” A comfortable silence fell over them once more before he spoke again. “Y'know, sometimes when I’m stressed out or confused, I like to look at the stars.” 

This caught her attention. “The stars?” 

He nodded. “Yes, the stars. You see, there are billions of them in the sky. It seems you could get lost in the sea of them, there are that many. However, each one is an individual. Each has a purpose. No matter what, even during dangerous times, I know I can look up to the sky and see these unique stars that have a meaning, these stars that shine in the darkness, and I’m reminded that I’m not alone. It reminds me that I have a reason to keep going.” His voice was calm and he was now gazing up at the stars. 

She looked up as well. They were quite beautiful. What he said had touched her heart and he was right. Each individual star shined brightly down on them, and now she didn’t feel so alone. 

She turned her head to him and realized that he was staring at her. She looked into his eyes and blushed. She wasn’t the best when it came to sharing her feelings and being vulnerable, but he was worth the effort. He made it easy for her. 

She composed herself and turned to him. “You’re right, River. They do make me feel better. You know, I have you, too. Knowing I have you means I’m not alone.” 

This confession in turn made him blush profoundly. They spent a few more seconds staring into each other’s eyes before the clock in her room started going off. They both jumped a bit from being startled, making her realize that he was still holding her hands. 

It was officially midnight. She was now fifteen years old. 

River smiled at her. “Happy Birthday, my Queen.” 

Her heart was pounding. She barely let out a whisper, “Thank you…” 

He placed a kiss on her hand and looked back up at her to once again meet her eyes. She didn’t know if she was the one to lean in first, or if it was him, or if they did it in sync, but their lips met for a gentle kiss. 

It was the best gift she could’ve received.

After a few minutes more with him, the guards came in to have River sent back to the Johansen family home. They made plans to see each other later on in the day. She bid him farewell and went back to her balcony, gazing up at the stars. 

They truly did bring her comfort, now more than ever. 

★ ★ ★

Many years down the line when she gave birth to their daughter, Moon held their beautiful smiling baby in her arms and looked at her husband lovingly. 

“Star,” Moon gushed, “Her name is Star.” 

With tears in both of their eyes, River nodded and gently placed his arm around Moon’s shoulders, wrapping his family into a hug. A glowing pink light illuminated from Star’s cheeks around them. 

She was indeed their Star. A unique, precious individual who Moon vowed to always protect and care for. Star Butterfly would always shine bright, even through darkness and chaos. 

They loved her wholeheartedly. 

FIN


End file.
